A reciprocal estimate computation on a large input value may result in a very small number that may not be represented using a normalized floating point format (e.g., a denormal number). Conventional systems of performing a reciprocal estimate computation on such a large input value may require design complexity which causes performance loss. Additionally or alternatively, conventional systems of performing a reciprocal estimate computation on such a large input value may provide inaccurate results. Consequently, improved methods and apparatus for performing a reciprocal estimate computation are desired.